


So Far Gone

by Gigaknotosaurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Nuclear War, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigaknotosaurus/pseuds/Gigaknotosaurus
Summary: "Do you really think the stars go on forever?""Yes, just as my love for you."--Two thousand years after a nuclear war, two lovers find themselves sitting underneath the night sky and thinking about the future that lay ahead of them.





	

“Do you really think the stars go on forever?”

 

The softly-spoken words were a fracture in the quiet atmosphere of the night sky, the only sounds beforehand being the whispering breeze that caressed the overgrown vines on the building the two occupants sat on, as well as their rhythmic breathing.

 

Caught off-guard by the words spoken, there was a slight shuffling sound as the man receiving the question turned to look towards his love, the only lights showing his confused expression being that of the moon shining down upon them, and the embers of a slowly falling apart cigarette.

 

He quickly pressed the stick into the ground, smothering the flames before tossing it haphazardly away, the last remaining smoke coming out of his mouth in thin wisps as his eyes searched her face, as hers searched his for answers.

 

“Yes, just as my love for you,” was his simple reply, his hand reaching up to lay upon her slightly swollen stomach, where their love was taking form. Her smaller hand moved to lay upon his, and despite the fact he had just recently smoked, she leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his lips, the man returning with just as much passion as hers, before she pulled back and laughed softly, her free hand moving to caress the side of his face as she spoke against his lips.

 

“But how can we know for certain? How do we know that the stars truly do stretch on infinitely? For all we know, they come to an end.”

 

He seemed to ponder her words for a moment, reluctantly pulling away to look up at the night sky, where a countless number of stars lay in wait. Some still breathing their flames, and others perhaps already dead, “Perhaps they do, perhaps they don’t. All I know is that I’ll love you for all of time,” he stated, before laying back down beside her. The woman moved closer to him, snuggling up into his side and grabbing his arm to wrap it around her shoulders, causing the man to chuckle softly.

 

“I am so glad to have you in my life,” the woman whispered after the two had fallen silent once more, watching as the moon continued its journey across the open sky.

 

“And I you…” he breathed, eventually releasing her and sitting up, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, before he turned to look at her, “Do you just want to run away? We can leave all of our problems behind, we can start anew and not have to worry about any danger that comes our way. I want you and our two children to stay safe, I do not know where I would be without you by my side. I do not know how I managed to live so long without knowing you in the first place.”

 

Watching her soon-to-be husband with a gentle gaze, she sat up and placed both her hands on his face, pulling him down gently to press his forehead against hers, where he let out a small sigh of relief, unfallen tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“We live in a world where danger is all around us, but we can’t just drop everything and leave, love… many people look to you, and despite the fact I am selfish and would love to have you all to myself, I can’t keep you from the hundreds of people depending on you to help them rebuild this world…” she said, her gaze soft, “So for tonight, let’s just forget about all our worries, all our troubles, and let’s just focus on _us._ Our family. Right now, we’re all that matters.”

 

Her fingers moved to wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks, and she leaned forward to kiss him once more, his fingers moving to run through her hair as he gave a shaky sigh against her, “Alright,” he murmured, and the two spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

  
And in a few weeks time, their family would be broken.


End file.
